


いい子悪い子、くりすます

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bottom Takumi (Fire Emblem), M/M, Top Leon | Leo (Fire Emblem: Fates)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: DLCの南国に行ったレオンとタクミ。長期滞在のうちにふたりは急接近。はじめてのふたりの夜💕南国のレオン様が、クリスマスを知らないタクミを脅かしてまんまとタクミを独り占めする話です。だってずっと放ったらかしにされてたからねぇ…。そろそろ限界ですよ(意味深)タクミはクリスマスまでにいい子になれるのか！そしてお仕置きを回避できるのか！がんばれタクミ😂！！Leo and Takumi went to the tropical Island. During long stay, the two approached each other. The first nights 💕It is a story about Leo, a tropical Island, threatening Takumi who does not know Christmas and monopolizing Takumi. Because leo was left alone for a long time ... It's about to reach its limit (In a sexual sense)Can Takumi be a good boy by Christmas! And can he avoid punishment?Good luck Takumi😂!!
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi





	いい子悪い子、くりすます

「あと３日でクリスマスだね、タクミ王子」  
「くりす…なに？栗？鱒？」  
「ク・リ・ス・マ・ス」  
「……なに？それ。新しいフルーツ？」  
「なんだ、知らないの」  
「？？？」

魚みたいに目をまん丸にして。  
ほんとうに知らないようだったので、僕はクリスマスのことを教えた。

雪の中を、トナカイが引くソリに乗って赤と白の服を纏ったおじいさんが子どもたちのもとへプレゼントを届けにくること。  
おじいさんはサンタクロースといい、北の国に住んでいること。  
もみの木を飾り、おもてなしの茶菓子などを用意してあげること。

一通りの説明をうんうんと聞いていたタクミだったが、一段落したところで気の毒そうな顔をして僕の顔をのぞき込んできた。

「レオン王子…具合悪いんじゃないの？熱とかないか？」  
「え？なんで？」  
「さんたくろーすって雪の中、つまり冬に来るんだろ？いま夏だから、まだ来ないよ。楽しみなのはわかるけど…」

段々とタクミの顔が変に緊張して、あっという間に破顔すると笑いだした。

「あっははは！ごめ…ごめんっ！でも…ふふ、あんまり、思いもしなかったからさ…レオン王子もかわいいとこあるんだな」  
「ちょっと！そんなんじゃないって！説明最後まで聞けよ！」  
「あー、可笑しいっ！」  
「ここはね！南の島！つまり世界の南側！北側と南側では季節が逆になるんだよ。だからサンタクロースが来る12の月に、ここ南国は夏！合ってるんだよ」

ちゃんと説明したのに、へぇ、そうなんだ、とだけ言ってまだタクミは笑っている。  
くそ…これはちょっと懲らしめてやらないと気が済まない。

「まだ話は終わってないよ。いい子にはプレゼントをくれるサンタクロースだけどね。…悪い子は…連れ去って魔物にお仕置きさせるんだよ」  
「……え…？」

笑い声がぴたりと止み、また、まん丸な赤い目がこちらを見た。

「悪い子っていうのはね。怠け者とか遊んでばっかりとか食べてばっかりとか、人の言う事聞かないとか…。毎日フルーツ食べて海で泳いで遊んでばっかりのタクミ王子はものの見事に悪い子だね」

あと僕の言う事聞かないでひとりで遊びに行っちゃうとかね。言わないけど。

「…そ、そんなの…ただの迷信だろ？サンタクロースのこと自体も言い伝えみたいなそういう」  
「じゃあクリスマスまで、いままでどおり過ごしたら？良かったねタクミ王子。嘘か真か、まさに身を持って実証できるわけだ。なかなか無いよこんなこと」

結果わかったら教えてよ、そういって立ち上がると僕は踵を返す。  
すると待ってと言わんばかりに日除けのマントを引っ張られた。

「なに？」

そっけなく言ってやれば、少し青ざめて目を泳がせたタクミがそろそろと立ち上がり、どうしよう、と小さく呟いた。

「ぼ、僕そんなに悪かった、かな…」

無理やり笑おうとしているけど完全に引き攣ってる。ほんとちょろいな。

「さぁ？サンタクロースがどう思うか次第じゃない？ご愁傷さま」  
「そんな…。ね、ねぇ…い、今からなんとかならないかな？なにかあるんだろ？魔除けのおまじないとか」  
「タクミ王子…。サンタクロース自身は悪いものじゃないんだから、魔除けのおまじないなんてあるわけないでしょ…」

必死だなぁ、ほんとそういうとこかわいい、なんて思って。  
僕は心の中でほくそ笑んでこう告げた。

「ま、あと３日。クリスマスの朝までにいい子にしてたら、少しは評価が上がるんじゃない？」  
「ほ、ほんとか？」  
「せめてそれくらいしないと。気休めかもしれないけどね…。でもなにかしてないと気になって仕方ないんじゃない？」  
「そ…それもそうだな…」  
「食事は節制して、目一杯遊んでたのを少しは本でも読んだら？タクミ王子がいい子にできてるか、僕が見ててあげるよ」  
「い、いいの？」  
「いいよ。友達だからね」  
「レオン王子…！」

青ざめていた表情がぱっと明るくなる。  
下を向いていた向日葵が太陽の下で花開くように。

この花を咲かせるも萎れさせるも自分次第だと思うと、どうしても口元が笑ってしまう。

「さ、ホテルに戻ろう。まずは涼しい部屋でチェス・プロブレムを解こう。新しい本を手に入れたから、僕が問題を出してあげる」

名残惜しそうに青い海を見つめるタクミの手を引いて歩き出す。  
うまく事が進んで上機嫌な僕は、横目で白い波間を流し見る。

(お前になんか連れて行かせないよ)

押し寄せた波は、ぱしゃんと弾けて消えた。

―――――

「ねぇ」  
「………」  
「タクミ王子」  
「…………」  
「タクミ！！」  
「…！…あぁ…うん、き、聞いてるよ？」

うそつき。完全に上の空だったくせに。

「全ッ然、聞いてなかったよね？」  
「う…、ごめん…」  
「おまけにウソまで吐いたね」  
「…はい」

また僕のこと放ったらかしにして。  
そんな悪い子は。

「これはもう、お仕置き決定だろうね」  
「そんな！！まだ、くりすます前なのに！」  
「３日前からずっとじゃない。これだけ悪いこと重ねてるんだ。もうダメだね」

ほんとうはそんなことないけど。

「あーあ、かわいそうにね。タクミ王子。３日。たった３日、いい子にしてればよかったのに…」

見る見るうちにタクミの顔が青くなる。  
頭のパイナップルがおろおろと揺れ、まるでレモンでも食べたように、不格好なへの字型に唇を引き結んだ。

ほんとうに信じてるのか？  
あまりの様子を見て、少しかわいそうになった僕は最後の助け舟を出した。  
これっきり。  
もうこれっきりだからね。

「こうなったら仕方ないな。ひとつだけ、お仕置きに連れて行かれない方法がある」  
「な、なに？なにすれば…いいの…？」

ごくり、と生唾を飲み込む音。  
それ、トロピカルジュースとかなら良かったのにね…って、話を逸らさす続けよう。  
僕は勿体ぶると、まるで重大な秘密を教えるかのように声を小さくして囁いた。

「徹夜。夜通し起きてるんだよ。いい子の誰かと一緒に」  
「徹夜…」  
「そうすればサンタクロースはやって来ない。お仕置きは無し。その代わり、一緒に起きてるいい子のプレゼントも無しだけどね」  
「えぇ…」

さすがに、自業自得である自分のために誰かを犠牲にするのは気が引けるのだろう。でもお仕置きは怖い。  
うーん、とか、でも、とかぶつぶつ言っている。本人としては相当葛藤しているようだ。  
僕はしょぼくれた肩に手を置くと、タクミの注意をこちらを向けさせる。  
そして、とびきりの爽やかな笑みを浮かべてこう言った。

「タクミ王子には僕以外にこんなこと頼める友達いないでしょ？だから、僕が一緒にいてあげる」  
「う…。そ、そうだけど…。でも…そんなことしたらレオン王子のプレゼントが…」  
「いいよ。他にあてがあるから」  
「あて？」  
「いいんだ。こっちの話」  
「そう…。あ…、その…ありがとう。レオン王子がいてくれて助かったよ」

ほっとした顔で肩の力を抜いたタクミ。  
こうして二人は、眠気との長い戦いに身を投じたのだった。

―――――――

こっくりこっくり、舟を漕ぐ。

「眠そうだね」  
「うん…いつもは夜更しなんて…しないから…」

散々遊びまわってすぐ爆睡してたもんね。

「でも…いま寝たら…さんたくろーすが…」

頭を振って眠気を飛ばそうとしてるけど、もう  
目がぼんやりとし始めてる。

「タクミ王子…あのね…」

いまだ。

「僕は好きだよ。君のことが」  
「……？」

ぽかんとした顔。僕はタクミを引き寄せると耳元で囁いた。

「好きだよ。タクミ」  
「！！」

触れたところから、びくん、と震えが伝わる。  
顔を伺えば、真っ赤になって口をパクパクさせていた。

「…！…？…えぇえええ！？」

真夜中の部屋に素っ頓狂な叫び。驚いてすっかり目が覚めたようだ。

「びっくりした？目が覚めたでしょ。でもウソじゃないよ」

ぱくぱく、と魚みたい。

「僕はタクミが好きだよ。でも友達としてじゃない」  
「え…？と、友達じゃないって…えぇ…？」  
「友達じゃなくってっていうのは…」

素早く押し倒すと唇を奪い、ちゅ、と音を立ててから離れる。見下ろしながら彼の長い髪をサラサラと流した。

「こういうこと、したい意味でってこと…。タクミは…僕のことどう思ってる？」

相変わらず真っ赤で、まるで茹でダコみたいだ。

「そ、そんな…ウソだろ…」  
「ウソじゃないってば」

ふい、と顔を背けるタクミ。僕は、少しふてくされた顔を覗き込む。

「ここでウソ吐いたら、僕も悪い子になっちゃうじゃない。そうしたら二人ともお仕置きだよ？」

タクミの身体が、ギクリ、と強張る。もうひと押し。

「タクミも、ここでウソ吐いたらもっと悪い子になってしまうよ。そうしたら僕がいてもどうなるか、わからないね」

だから。

「正直に、ほんとうのことを言った方がいいよ。僕のこと好きでも、そうでなくてもね…」

茜色の瞳が、蜃気楼の夕陽のように揺れる。  
そして、小さな声が小波のように僕の耳に届いた。

「す…好き…だよ…。僕も…」  
「タクミ！」

最高のプレゼントをもらった。お仕置きの代わりに、僕からもプレゼントをあげないとね。

「ね、この後も起きてるんだし、これからしてみない？」  
「する…？なにを…？」  
「セックス」  
「セッ！？」  
「え？」  
「き、キス！キスとかだけじゃないの！？」  
「タクミ…。君どれだけ初心なの…」  
「だ、だって…男同士でって…どう」  
「できるよ。ここに、入れるんだよ」  
「っふあ！？」

僕はタクミの尻を探る。指で触れるとソコがきゅ、と締まった。

「そ、ソコは入れるところじゃ…」  
「そうだけど、ここを出し入れするとすっごく気持ちいいんだって」  
「えぇ…。で、でも痛くない？すごくキツそう…」  
「最初はね。でもしっかり慣らしてやれば大丈夫だよ」

もう、このままする前提で話を進めてしまおう。実践あるのみ。やってみればわかる。  
チェストに置かれたローションを手に取る。  
今日こそ、と思ってこっそり用意しておいた。

「さ、脱いで」

促すように。肩を撫でるようにしながら浴衣の肩を露出させる。  
そこまでされるとタクミもその気になったのか、新しいことへの興味なのか、自分で浴衣を脱ぎ始めた。

―――――

お互い素っ裸になってベッドで向かい合う。  
変わらず不健康なほど白い肌の僕に対して、真夏の日差しでこんがり小麦色のタクミ。  
水着で焼けていない肌がきわだって、思わず見てしまっていると赤くなったタクミに無言で横っ面を押し返された。

「もう…見るなよ」  
「これからいくらでも見るんだから」

隠すように揃えて立てられた両脚を真ん中からがばり、と開く。

「あ！ちょっと！」  
「もう勃たせてるの？はじめてなのに、期待してる？」  
「そ、そんなこと…」  
「ほんとに？」

ウソ吐いたら

「う…」  
「ほら、少しでもいい子にしたら？」  
「ちょ…ちょっと…は…」  
「ちょっとは、なぁに？」  
「ああ！もう！いじわるするなよ！！それ悪い子だろ！」  
「あはは！叩かないでよ！聞いただけ！聞いただけ！」  
「この…！」

ばふばふ、と枕で叩かれる。  
ふてくされてシーツに包まったタクミを抱きしめた。熱くなった股のものがタクミとの間で、ぐに、と挟まれる。

「あ…、レオン王子…」  
「ふふ、僕も。それと、レオン、でいいから。タクミ」  
「う、うん…。でも、なんか…変な感じだな」  
「変？」  
「いや…なんか、…昔から友達、だったみたいで」  
「そうだね。僕もそんな気がする」  
「前世とか、信じる方か？」  
「あると思う」  
「前世の僕達も、友達同士だったのかな」  
「…恋人同士だったかもしれないね？」  
「！！」

こんなに真っ赤になってしまって。もじもじして。かわいいな。

「さ、お話はおしまい」

整った顎を掬って。薄く開いた唇を合わせる。

「……ん…」

最初は触れるだけ。それから舌で唇の隙間をなぞって。砂に埋もれた貝殻を探すように乳首を撫でると、んあ、と声が漏れた。

「タクミ。僕の、触って？」

ちゅ、ちゅ、と舌を絡めながらタクミの手を僕のに持っていく。柔らかく包ませて、ゆるゆると動かしてみせると、それに倣って自分で動かし始めた。  
僕もタクミのをやんわり包むと、すりすり、と刺激しはじめた

「はぁ…、きもちい…」  
「ここ、キュンキュンしてるね。かわいいよ、タクミ」  
「ちょっ…だめだって…」  
「どうして？」  
「はぁう！」

僕は手の中のモノをキュッと柔らかく握った。ぷくりと膨らんだそれはひくりひくりと震えている。

「そこ、は…敏感だから…」  
「こうするとどう？」  
「はぅああ…」

指の腹で極優しく撫で上げると、はち切れそうなタクミの袋は更にきゅううと締った。  
タクミはレオンのモノを愛撫するのも忘れ、ベッドについた両手を支えに背を反らせた。その支えも長く続かず、脱力し始めたタクミの上半身がぐらつく。レオンはすかさずその背に手を回すとゆっくりとタクミをベッドに沈めた。

「そんなに緩んだ顔しちゃって…。ねえ、そろそろいい？」  
「そろ、そろ…？」

すらりとした指の尻の谷間に這わせ、レオンはタクミを覗き込む。いつも涼し気なレオンの瞳の奥には年相応の男の欲が揺らめいている。いつにない親友の姿にタクミは気圧され、気づいたときには、うん、と返していた。

―――――

「それじゃ、楽にしててね」

そう言ってレオンは用意していたオイルを指先に取ると、タクミの尻の窄まりをくるくるとさすり始めた。

「う…、変な感じだな…。やっぱり緊張するよ…」

基本的に誰かに触られることのない場所。初めてでは大いに違和感がある。心なしか前の元気も下がり気味だ。少しして、うーん、と唸ったレオンはおもむろに少し気の逸れたタクミのモノを口に含んだ。

「え…？ちょ、はぁあ！」

びくん、と震えたタクミをよそに、レオンはひたすら舌と指を使いタクミを責め立てた。タクミの手が揺れるレオンの髪を掴んでも、碌に制御できていないそれではレオンは止まるはずもなく。ぐっと指を握り込んで小刻みに震える爪先はぐりぐりとシーツを乱した。

「あっ、あ！もう！だめ！イっちゃう！イっ…！あはあぁあーー！」  
「ダメじゃないでしょ」  
「ひうぅーーっ！」

絶頂の衝撃で浮き上がる腰を押さえつけて、レオンは手を休めない。痙攣して食いしばった歯の隙間から細い叫びが出尽くしたころにはタクミは完全に脱力して喉を喘がせていた。

「はぁー…、っ、はぁー…」  
「すごかったね。初めてでちょっときつかったかもしれないけど、これで解れたと思うよ」  
「…あ」

タクミの呆けた顔を覗き込みながら、レオンは指をタクミの尻につぷりと差し込んだ。異物に反応してそこは収縮したものの、先程の絶頂の影響からか、さして強く拒むことはなかった。

「すごいな…。タクミの中、とても熱くてぎゅうっとしてくるよ」  
「あ…ぁ…」

反応して声は出すものの、タクミの目はぼんやりして口もだらしなく開いてしまっている。

(時間が経って頭がはっきりしてきたらまた緊張しちゃうだろうな。だいぶ解れているし、そろそろ…)

レオンは、よく慣らしてくぽくぽと音のし始めた尻穴から指を引き抜くと今か今かと待っていた自身の先端をそこに擦り付けた。

「タクミ、いい？」

わかってるんだかわかってないんだか判然としないが、うぅ、とか、あぁ、とか言ったのでそれを肯定と取ったレオンはゆっくりとタクミの中に入っていった。

「あぁ…、は、うぁ…」  
「え…すご…」

はぁ〜、だか、ひぁ〜、だか、およそ普段の彼からは想像のつかない声を上げて、タクミは爪先を引きつらせた。一方レオンは、きゅううと押し返してくるタクミの中でうっかりイッてしまわないように注意しながら、探り探りゆっくりと進んでいった。

「すごいよタクミ…こんなにすごいとは思わなかった…。タクミはどう？」  
「んうぅ…」

興奮気味に言うレオンに対し、タクミはやはり違和感は気になるものの、時折なかが擦れてじんわりとくる気持ちよさに期待は募る。こくこくと頷くタクミの様子を見ながら、レオンはゆっくりと動き出した。

「どう…？」  
「ぁ…、そこ…」  
「ここ？」  
「ふぁああ〜！」

あれこれ中をかき回しているうちに、タクミのイイところを見つけたらしく、そこを責められたタクミはまたもあられもない声を上げてレオンを締め付けた。

「ちょ、待って！これじゃすぐイっちゃうよ！あー、オイルやったし、もうわりとぐずぐずだからこのままいくよ！」  
「ふぇ…？ひああ！！」

予想以上の体験にもう爆発寸前と悟ったレオンはたまらず腰を打ち付け始めた。最後まで気遣いきれず悪いとは思ったが、案外タクミも気持ちよさそうな顔をして見上げてくるものだから、それがかえってレオンの劣情を煽った。

「ああー、もう、好き！タクミ！好きだよ！」  
「あ、う、ぼく…も、ぼくも、ああー！」

タクミが、びくんと震えるとほぼ同時に、レオンはタクミの中で勢い良く弾けた。そして、ふたりともぺたりと伸び切って、はぁはぁと熱い吐息を溢した。しばらくそうしてから、レオンは起き上がるとタクミの中から抜け出し隣に横になる。

「タクミ、どうだった？僕はすごくよかったよ…」  
「…すごかった…きもち…よかった…」  
「そう？よかった。またシようね…。それで後始末なんだけど」  
「……」  
「タクミ？」  
「すぅ…すぅ…」

寝息。

「え…ええ！？ちょ、起きて！そのままだとお腹壊す！」  
「すぅ…むにゃ…」  
「まいったな…」

このあとレオンががんばって始末してくれたけど、やっぱりお腹痛くなってタクミは大いにレオンをお説教したとか…。

なにはともあれハッピーくりすます！！

終

**Author's Note:**

> 去年のクリスマスから書き始めてようやく完結…
> 
> I started writing from last Christmas and it's finally complete ...


End file.
